A Sibling's Love
by IvoryKey
Summary: What happens when Michael gets diagnosed with a life-threatening disease? How far will Angela and Hodgins go to save him?
1. A Normal Night

**This story is set after Season Seven, when the children are older. Michael and Christine are seven, while Maddie is five. The beginning of the story is just background information, who the characters are etc. The next chapter will get into the plot line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

It was a warm summer afternoon. Angela hummed to herself as she prepared a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the kitchen table. Michael had a thin water color paint brush in his hand, and was coloring his yellow giraffe. Christine, his best friend and Booth and Brennan's daughter, sat next to him. From the edge of the wooden table Angela could see a pink flamingo coming to life on her page. Madison, or Maddie for short, was Michael's five year old sister. She was kneeling on another chair across from the two older children. In her hand, Maddie held a bright purple crayon. A silly grin was plastered on her face.

Michael and Christine were telling jokes to each other. Michael's eyes sparkled, and he began another one,

"Why did the chicken cross the playground?" He asked Christine, grinning to himself.

"Umm, I don't know," She replied, "Why?"

"To get to the other SLIDE" Michael answered, giggling wildly. Christine smiled as well, and little Maddie clapped her hands together.

"Alright kids, enough jokes. It's time to eat," called Angela. She had set up the circular dining room table with spaghetti and red sauce, bread sticks, and a garden salad.

"Yum," Hodgins said as he came through the front door. He inhaled deeply and the looked to his gorgeous wife. Angela and he embraced for a moment, and he snuck a quick kiss before the children attacked him with hugs.

"Up Daddy," yelled Maddie, thrusting her tiny arms upward. Hodgins grabbed his baby girl, and placed kisses all over her face. She squealed, and kicked to be put down. Grinning, Hodgins pulled out a chair from the table and took a seat. Michael and Christine appeared from the kitchen, their hands covered in paint.

"Daddy," said Michael, his face lighting up. He ran to hug his dad. Hodgins scooped Michael up, kissed his hair, and then set him back down. "Buddy, look at your hands," Hodgins grinned, "better go wash up."

"Okay, okay" said Michael, he and Christine galloping off to the bathroom to wash up.

Finally, the entire Hodgins family, including Christine, was seated around the table. Hot steaming food was passed around, and lots of laughter and stories were exchanged. Bellies were slowly filled, and eye lids drooped.

Around eight o'clock Brennan arrived to pick up Christine. "How was the play date," Brennan asked looking at Christine's tired face. "It seems like it was a very good way for her to get rid of excess energy, while continuing to develop her social and mental skills."

"Yes Sweetie," Angela chuckled, "Michael and Christine had a blast."

"I don't seem to understand what you mean. How did the children 'have a blast'?"

"Oh never mind," Angela said rolling her eyes, "See you on Monday, bye-bye"

"Bye," Brennan replied before picking up a sleepy Christine and heading to her car.

Angela closed the door and sighed to herself. It had been a busy day for the children, and both looked exhausted. Michael and Madison were carried to their bedrooms, and despite their tiredness begged their parents to read to them. After three books each, both were tucked in, and then kissed by both Hodgins and Angela. Finally, Angela and Hodgins retreated to their bedroom. Both parents were exhausted from the zoo in the morning, and a play date in the afternoon. Angela crawled under the covers and after kissing Hodgins, turned off the light and fell asleep.

**How was it? Good, bad? Review if possible, and beware for a lot of angst.**


	2. What Is To Come

**I'm sorry for all the incorrect medical information. PM me if I really messed up. Please R/R and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

The next morning, Maddie and Hodgins were up early. Humming to themselves, Hodgins helped Maddie make waffles. By eight o'clock, the smell had drifted into the master bedroom. Hodgins heard Angela stirring, and whispered to Maddie, "Hey Bug, why don't you go wake Mommy"

"Okay Daddy," she replied happily. Running up the stairs and into the large bedroom, Maddie jumped onto the bed. "Mommy, mommy," she called, shaking Angela gently. Angela pretended to be asleep, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Maddie continued to shake her, until giving up, she sat back. Then, with a scream, Angela leapt up and began to tickle the young girl. Squealing with delight, Maddie buried under the covers. "Mommy," she said in between laughs, "stop it."

Chuckling, Angela replied, "or what?" And almost magically, Hodgins appeared in the doorway. "It's okay Bug," he called to Maddie, "I've got your mom" And just like that he climbed into the bed and began tickling Angela until she was begging for mercy. "Okay, okay," he said, leaning back and panting. "The waffles are going to get cold."

"Yum," replied Maddie as she climbed off the bed and headed down the stairs. Hodgins followed her, while Angela went to check on Michael.

She found him asleep, his Star Wars covers tangled around his small body. Smiling to herself, and not wanting to wake Michael, she bent down to pat his head. As soon as she touched his forehead, she could tell something was wrong. His face was burning up. Even with her fingers a few inches from him, she could feel the heat radiating off. Frowning, Angela gently stroked his back, urging him to get up so she could take his temperature. After five minutes of trying to wake him, she grew concerned.

"J-jack," she stammered, "please come up here quickly." Startled by the panic in Ange's voice, Hodgins raced up the stairs. Angela was leaning over Michael's bed, her face contorted in worry. "Jack," she whispered, "feel his forehead." Hodgins reached down, and was startled to feel how hot Michael was. "He won't… won't wake up…" she trailed off, clearly frightened. Hodgins picked up the sleeping child, and rubbed his back in soothing circles, until Michael's eyes finally began to open.

"Hey Buddy," Hodgins said quietly, "how do you feel?"

"Hot and, and dizzy," Michael whispered back. Jack turned to Ange and mouthed, "Get Dr. Hale on the phone." Angela nodded and disappeared out the door.

A few days later, after going to see their pediatrician, Michael was deemed healthy again. He had a fever of 102 degrees, which was scary, but the doctors told them not to worry. It was simply the flu, they had said. They had given the family medicine and sent them home.

Angela was still concerned, but couldn't argue with the doctor. However, she kept a close eye on Michael anyways. He and Maddie were playing with the family cat, Cicada. They were building obstacle courses for the cat to go through. The tabby, on the other hand, had a different idea. He kept running away, and the children would chase him around the living room.

Grinning, Angela began reading her book again. As she flipped to the next page, Michael approached her. "Mom, will you get me some water please?"

"Sure baby," Ange replied. As she got up to fetch the Brita, she looked down at Michael's legs. She saw a couple dark bruises forming under his skin. Her mind immediately jumped to a million scary possibilities, but she pushed them away. The kids were rough-housing this morning, she thought. That's all.

Angela returned with two cups of water, stopping to survey the scene before her. Maddie was playing happily with the cat. Michael was sitting in the middle of the living room. He clutched his finger where Cicada had scratched him. A small amount of blood trickled out from his finger. Relived that it wasn't something drastic happening, Angela got back to her book.

Fifteen minutes later, Michael's finger wouldn't stop bleeding. And instead of the slow flow at first, more and more blood gushed out. Panicking, and unsure what to do, Angela called Hodgins.

He raced home from the Jeffersonian. When he walked through the door, he could smell the metallic scent of blood. Michael was almost as pale as paper. Angela had wrapped his finger in a rag, which was almost soaked all the way through, while she dapped at his nose, which had also started to bleed. Rushing into the room, he grabbed his cell and called 9-1-1. Then he scooped up Maddie and took her to her room. Hearing the ambulance outside, Angela gently picked up Michael. She carried him to the ambulance and they were off to the nearest hospital, two miles away.

Michael was immediately brought to the emergency room. There, the doctors said they would do two tests, one a complete blood cell count, while the other a bone marrow biopsy. The doctors quickly rushed around Angela, throwing out lots of unknown terms. As each new doctor rushed by, Angela's world slowly began to stop. She could hear Michael whimpering, blood covering his face. She could see the doctors looking at her, wanting her to understand, to agree to do tests of Michael.

Slowly she snapped out of it, grabbed one of Michael's small hands in her larger ones, and braced herself for what was to come.

**Please R&R**


	3. Finding Out

**This chapter is a bit more medical centered. Hope you enjoy, and this may be my last update until Summer Vacation, as finals are coming up and I am crazily busy.**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

"What do you think we can handle, together?"

"Honestly, anything." Angela flashed back to that night; the night they found out Michael could be blind. They beat the odds though, she thought. And they could, the would beat them again. Silently, she found it ironic. She knew they could handle anything, but this blow hit much harder than the last. I mean, how could she survive without her precious baby boy… how could she live? Angela pushed the though away as tears welled up in her eyes.

You don't know anything yet, she chided herself. Just take it one step at a time. Ange looked through the window to Michael's hospital room. He lay there, almost as white as the crisp hospital sheets. A few moments ago the doctors had taken blood tests, in order to measure the number to blood cells he had. Later, he would have to get a bone marrow aspiration and biopsy.

Madison was curled up next to Angela, her tiny head of dark golden ringlets rested in Angela's lap. Maddie had been picked up by Hodgins and brought to the hospital. She didn't have any idea what was going on. She could tell something was wrong, however, and after seeing Michael with blood covering her face, began to cry. Angela took her to the waiting room, and it took all her strength to comfort Maddie without crying herself. Now, with Maddie asleep, Ange could feel silent tears drip down her face, as more burned in her eyes.

She looked at her wrist watch, 4:15 AM. Glancing to the hospital room, Michael was now being prepped for the procedure. Michael was on his back. He had been given local anesthetics to the back of his hip. A doctor made a small incision, and with a large needle, drew a liquid sample of bone marrow. Ange looked at her precious son's face. She could see him wince with pain when the needle was inserted. A hot anger welled inside of her. Why him, she thought, what did he possibly do to deserve this? She felt more tears drip down her face. She loved him so much. And she knew, if she could, she would gladly switch places. But, that was impossible. Angela began to stroke Maddie's back in smooth circular motions, which soothed her more than the sleeping child. Angela watched again as another needle was inserted, and this time a small piece of bone marrow was removed. Although squeamish, Angela couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight.

She wanted to run into the room, yank the needle away from the doctors and scream at them to stop hurting her baby. She wanted to run from the hospital with the pointy needles and sharp instruments. Even if in her heart she knew they were trying to help, she couldn't ignore the pain they were causing. Unable to look to her baby, she looked instead to Jack. He was holding Michael's tiny hand. His face was blank, as if he too were holding it together for the children.

Finally the procedure was over. Hodgins sat and talked with Michael. He had put on a brave face for his dad, but Angela could see the tears of pain that glistened in his eyes. The doctors had left. They told Hodgins and Angela that the test results would be ready in a week, to come back then. Angela didn't know if she could hold it together that long.

They sat in the doctor's office. On the wall were the doctor's qualifications, specialist actually. American Board of Pediatrics-Certified-Pediatric Hematology-Oncology, Doctor Jeff D. Thomas MD. Angela's hand was clenched around Hodgin's. Her knuckles were white, and she felt nauseous. She counted her heart beats, one, two, three, four, waiting for the doctor to come, to tell them the news.

Michael and Maddie were at Booth and Brennan's house. Neither child knew the magnitude of this appointment. They were happy to play with Christine, and Michael's memory of the hospital was nothing more than a bad dream. Booth and Brennan also knew little, and Angela wasn't eager to share anything until they knew for certain what was wrong.

Dr. Thomas finally came in. He was a middle aged man with graying hair and a kind face. He had glasses, and lots of worry wrinkles on his forehead. His face was solemn as he approached his desk, and thick manila folder was clutched in his hand. Angela simply stared at him. She knew that if she spoke a word she would break down. Hodgins squeezed her hand once, then spoke, "So, do you know what is wrong…?" He trailed off.

The doctor sat down heavily, as if the diagnosis was weighing him down. "I'm afraid I have some very bad news." He began, "It looks like Michael was diagnosed with Aplastic Anemia. This is a bone marrow disease where the marrow can't produce enough red and white blood cells, and platelets. Because the body can't produce enough blood, there are many different health problems that occur. Your son, unfortunately, has severe aplastic anemia."

Angela almost blacked out. She wished the doctor would stop saying those two words. She was sure if it wasn't spoken out loud, wasn't acknowledged, that it would go away. Because it wasn't true. Her precious baby couldn't die. She couldn't believe that it was only yesterday that Michael was laughing and joking with Christine and Maddie. That they were all a happy family, without a care in the world. That they had been so naïve.

"Although this isn't cancer, it is still life threatening." He continued somberly, finally looked to the parents. The dark haired mother let out a strangled cry. Her face drained of color, and he could see the tears that she was holding back. Dr. Thomas continued, "The causes are unknown, however research shows that it can be acquired from exposure to radiation, chemotherapy, viral diseases…" The doctor rambled on but Angela wasn't paying any attention. All she could think about was her son, his laughing face, drastically contrasted to his pale, sickly one. Her baby. The doctor continued to ramble about the procedures, what was to come, "… the best treatment for aplastic anemia," Don't say that, Angela wanted to scream, "is a bone marrow transplant. This can be fatal to teenagers and adults, but it is extremely effective for young children. The best type of donor is a parent or sibling, however, a stranger with a one hundred percent match will work as well. Your son will also need immunosuppressive medications, which stimulate blood production. Because this case is so severe, blood transfusions and regular hospital visits will be necessary." The doctor stops suddenly, realizing how much information he bombarded the two parents with. It looked as if they had been hit by a train. The curly haired dad sat with a grimace, his mouth pressed into a fine line. He grasped his wife's hand so tightly, as if it was the only thing that kept him from falling apart. It probably was. The mother had more of a reaction, although she too was eerily calm, so afraid that one word would make it all a reality.

There were so many questions running through Angela's head. So many things she needed answers to. Her thoughts became jumbled, confused, fuzzy. She could feel a cold hate at the pit of her being. For what, she didn't know. The disease she figured. There were so many things she could ask, but one stood out. "What do we do next?" she whispered.

"Find a donor" the doctor replied, as if it were the most obvious thing, "Find a donor."

**Thoughts? Questions? PM me.**


	4. Together

**Sorry for the wait but I am finally on summer break and can now update more frequently. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I thought it offered some nice contrast to the heavily medical filled ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

Brennan could tell something was bugging Angela. She had recently developed deep circles under her eyes, and always looked startled, turning at the quietest noise or rustle of papers. She appeared hunched over, as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and her dazzling smile was nowhere to be found. Brennan realized that she was genuinely concerned for her friend, but didn't know if asking what was wrong was crossing some sort of invisible boundary. As she sorted papers at her desk, Angela came barging in. Worry and fear were strewn across her face, and as she sank down on her couch she whispered, "Bren, I need your help." She glanced up at her best friend, her chocolate eyes pleading.

"Sure Ange, what's wrong?" Brennan replied, moving from her desk to the chair opposite the sofa.

"It's Michael…" Her hands were clenched in her lap, her voice hard. "Remember when we brought Michael and Maddie over, a couple weeks ago. Well we had an appointment about… about him. He has some bone disease, and I don't know what to do," she confessed, tears once more stinging her eyes. "I mean he was fine and then there was so much blood, and the test results and the medical speak, and I have no idea what to do next or how to protect him, and telling people, I just…" Angela leaned back, the soft cushions supporting her. "I am so lost right now," she confessed, "I feel like I should be able to protect him, to tell him everything will be alright, to reassure him, and Hodgins, and Maddie. But I can't, because I don't know for sure what's going to happen…" She stopped suddenly, and Brennan finally had a chance to ask,

"Ange, what is it?"

"A.. Aplastic anemia. Severe." Brennan's face took on a look of horror for a brief second, but quickly became emotionless. Not quickly enough because Angela caught her fear, and all of her strength drained. "You don't think we'll beat it… do you?"

Brennan was about to begin to talk about all the procedures and what would happen if worst came to worst. However, she took one look at her friends horror stricken face and simply said, "Michael is a tough little boy." That was all Angela needed to hear. Relief surged through her and she hugged Brennan, whispering in her ear, "Thank you." For once, instead of the cold calculating scientist, Temperance Brennan had shown her friend how deeply she cared.

Feeling that some of the stifling weight was finally lifted off her shoulders, Ange looked at Bren and asked, "So, how do I tell everyone? How do I tell Michael?" She bit her lip, images of him crying, angry, sad, sick flying through her mind. "Together," was Brennan's simple reply.

**Please review so I know people like it and want me to continue...**


	5. Breaking The News

**Thank you for following and reviewing keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

Michael and Maddie were sprawled out on the living room couch watching a documentary on National Geographic about oceans. It was a Friday night and the kids were allowed to relax instead of doing homework. Maddie grabbed for her big brother's hand as a great white shark came onto the screen. Michael leaned down and whispered in her ear. Maddie looked up at him and grinned, her fear gone.

Angela and Hodgins sat at their kitchen table, hands held and fingers interlocked, dreading breaking the news to their children. Angela took a deep breath and stood up. She walked over to the children and Hodgins followed close behind. She grabbed the remote, turned off the television, and sat down on a chair across from the couch, Hodgins doing the same. She looked at him for reassurance, searched his deep blue eyes. However, it was he who began the conversation, who finally acknowledged what was about to change their family forever.

"Michael, Maddie, we need to talk to you guys about something very serious." Both children were startled by their dad's tone of voice. Michael searched his mother's eyes for comfort, answers, while Maddie snuggled against him.

Angela jumped in, finally finding the strength to admit what was about to happen, "Michael," she began, looking directly at him for the first time since she had sat down, "Do you remember when you had that fever, and when we had to go to the hospital…" Angela trailed off, knowing her voice would break and wanting to be strong.

"Well Michael," Hodgins began again, "We went to see a doctor, a specialist about it and he said that you have a very bad disease. It is called Aplastic Anemia and it is when you don't have enough white blood cells and platelets. You, you will get very sick and …" It was too painful to say, and it was all Hodgins could do without breaking down. Ange grabbed his hand for comfort, and he could see tears glistening in her eyes too.

Michael was speechless; he had no idea how to react. He didn't even know what his parents were saying, but he felt anger. It rose inside of him, why did _he_ have to be sick, what did _he_ do? It wasn't fair.

Before he could say anything though, Maddie spoke up. Small, innocent and five years old she bravely said, "Mommy, what does dat mean? Michael's not gonna die, right? But he can't cuz I love him." Her tiny fist tightened around his arm and large tears slipped down her cheek. In that moment Michael pledged to himself that he would protect her through it all. She was his baby sister, and no matter how bad it got, he would be there for her. He wouldn't die, he just wouldn't!

Ange and Jack were startled by Maddie's outburst, but stayed silent. As each family member glanced at each other, they shared the same feeling. They felt strength. Not rage or hate, but acceptance and optimism that they would beat this. And Ange's heart swelled at the perseverance her children demonstrated.

Finally, wiping the tears that had begun to spill over, Michael looked up at his parents and said what they were all wondering, "What happens next?"

That same night, Booth and Brennan were breaking the news to Christine. They were all seated around the table, eating Brennan's special macaroni and cheese. Christine could tell that something ominous hung in the air but was afraid to ask what.

Brennan squeezed Booth's hand then looked at Christine, "Honey, can we talk to you about Michael." Startled, she wondered if he had gotten in trouble. She doubted it however, because Michael her best friend, and the nicest person she knew. He definitely shared her Aunt Angela's loving heart. Nodding to her mother, Bren continued, "Well he has Aplastic Anemia." Brennan rushed to get the words out. Christine started at her wide-eyed, and Brennan misinterpreted that as Christine wanting to know more, "Aplastic Anemia is a bone disease in which case the body cannot produce enough white blood cells or platelets. Usually only iron pills are needed, however this is not that case with severe Aplastic Anemia, which is what Michael has. These symptoms include fever, bleeding, dizziness…" Brennan stopped as Booth gave her a look. She reprimanded herself. How could a seven year old understand the severity of what was about to happen?

Christine had begun shaking with anger. She knew this was bad, and that maybe, Michael might not… well he would be very sick. But why? What did Michael of all people deserve this? And if there was a God, wouldn't he have stopped it? Maybe her mom was right, religion was useless. "I. Don't. Understand. It isn't fair," she managed to spit out before running to her room and slamming her door.

"Christine," Brennan called about to follow her, but Booth shook his head and hugged her tightly.

Brennan had called the squints, Sweets and Cam, and told them to meet on Sunday at her house, because of some important news. Angela and Hodgins were already there when the rest of the people arrived. The mood was uncomfortable, and no one knew what was wrong.

When everyone was gathered in the living room, Angela and Brennan stood up. Angela's eyes were red with crying, and before anyone could say anything, she simply said, "Michael has severe Aplastic Anemia," before quickly sitting down.

Everyone's face took on a horror stricken look. The squints had varying knowledge of this serious disease, and exchanged pitying looks. "Oh Angela," Cam began, "If there is we can do, I mean anything-"

Ange looked up at her and said forcefully, "We have to find a donor." For the first time since this calamity hit, Angela knew what she had to do.

**The more reviews, the faster I am willing to update. And if you have questions, please PM me. Thank you all so much.**


	6. Finally Free

**Wow, okay so I'm SO SO SO sorry. I haven't posted in like FOREVER! Life has been crazy. I will try though, to post more regularly, and please PM me with ideas for chapters, new stories, etc. Please, please, please review. Enjoy!**

Angela looked in the rear-view mirror at Michael. He sat in his booster seat, his head resting on his hand, staring at the trees passing by. "It's ironic," she thought, "That Michael has something to protect him against car crashes, of all things, yet there wasn't something to protect him against this disease. I didn't, I couldn't protect him…" She took a deep breath and stared at Michael again. A hospital bracelet rested menacingly on his small wrist, and a dark bruise was forming on his arm.

"Have you thought about what you wanted yet?" Angela questioned. She and Hodgins had promised Michael that after he got his first blood transfusion, he could have anything he wanted. Michael had been so brave as the nurse explained what was going to happen. All Angela could think about was how ugly the hospital walls were, and how they were going to have to call this place their home. Michael had flinched as the nurse pushed the needle deeper into his skin, yet as soon as the blood was flowing into his veins, he relaxed. Ange remembered how they talked about what he was going to tell his friends, and how with each new question, her heart broke a little more. Her little boy, with Hodgins' big, blue eyes seemed to look into her soul, searching for the answers, searching for a reassurance she couldn't give. After a few hours, the nurse had come to withdraw the needle. Angela remembered Michael's hands firmly gripping her own, his small gasp of breath at the sharp pain, and then the release of breath, like everything was over, like everything was fine again.

"Mama," Michael whispered, "I wanna see Christine."

Angie's eyes filled with tears and she could feel her anger well up inside. Brennan had told her how Christine had reacted, how mad she was at Bren, at her and Hodgins, at Michael. Angela knew that she still hadn't called Michael. Angela had heard Michael asleep at night, crying and unconsciously calling out Christine's name. "Christine is selfish," she thought, "Why does she have to torture Michael? Isn't he already going through enough pain? What gives her the right to be mad?" She stomped on the gas, furious with the young girl. The trees whizzed by faster, and faster, and Michael's gasp was audible as the red of a stop sign flew by. Startled, Angela slowed, mentally chiding herself. "Everyone has coping mechanisms," she reasoned, "Everyone deals with this in different ways, just give Christine time." Angela sighed, arguing with herself whether to call Brennan and ask if Michael could come over or whether to tell Michael that Christine didn't want to see him yet. She looked again at Michael's sullen gaze. Her heart ached for her son and suddenly she knew just what to do.

Brennan was looking out the window when she saw a silver van pull up. She saw her very disheveled friend get out, slammed the car door and then help Michael out. Brennan was pushing their screen door open just as they arrived at the front step.

"Hey Ange, Michael," Brennan said, "How are," Brennan paused, silently chiding herself at the idiocy of the question, "you…?" But Angela took it in stride.

"Hi Sweetie," she replied pulling Bren into a hug, "Michael just wanted to see Christine for a bit, if that's okay."

"That's fine, she is playing in the backyard."

Christine spun the swing around, the ropes twisting together. She spun tighter and tighter as Michael stood there staring at her. His gaze was poignant, yet she kept twirling, the metal rings clinking together. She dragged her foot back and forth across the sand until the tension of the ropes was too much. Then she stopped. She looked Michael over, his brown, curly hair falling into his face, his head bent down, staring at the grass. An uncomfortable silence filled the hot summer air. Christine's sharp eyes caught Michael's white wrist band.

"It's not fair," she mumbled to the sand. "It's not fair," she said louder, letting the tension in the swing out, and she spun wildly around. When she stopped, she finally looked at Michael. His fierce gaze startled her, and like the promise he made to Maddie, he again promised himself that he would look after Christine. He would be strong for her; neither his sister nor his best friend would get hurt. Just because the anemia was hurting him, it wouldn't be able to attack his loved ones as well.

"I know," Michael said simply. He lifted his head and slowly crossed the sand box to where Christine was sitting. The black rubber was hot as he sat down, but he didn't care. He slowly began to pump his feet, the swing gaining momentum. He let out a childish giggle as he flew through the blue sky. The freedom of the swing gently lifted the crushing weight off his shoulders. A blur caught his attention, and he saw a flash of brown hair beside him. Grinning, he pumped his legs harder, matching Christine's height. He turned and looked at her, her green eyes questioning, and her thick brown hair flowing behind her, and smiled. Her pink lips parted, and she smiled back.

And for the first time since getting the news, they finally felt free.

**Sorry again, and thank you to all the people who followed me/this story. Much appreciated.**


End file.
